


情人节不XX就出不去的房间

by jiaoluolizhongmogu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoluolizhongmogu/pseuds/jiaoluolizhongmogu
Summary: 情人节贺文。大狮子X大司教贝雷丝X小狮子 3P，OOC前后没逻辑，慎入
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, 帝弥雷丝 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	情人节不XX就出不去的房间

帝弥托利又做梦了。

梦的开头，他一如既往的在深渊里不停地向下坠落，坠落，没有尽头。但这次的梦却又和以前不一样，深渊的尽头出现了一片白光，他不由自主地闭上了眼睛。

良久，帝弥托利才大口喘息着睁开眼睛，手死死地按着像是要劈成两半的头部，冷汗直冒。最近他头痛明显加剧，他很清楚这是为什么。无奈地叹了口气，他准备喝口睡前放在床头的水，但马上又察觉到周围的环境有些不对劲。

是非常不对劲，入目是一片刺眼的白，不是他熟悉的房间，他正躺在一张床上，而他身边……帝弥托利扭头看向右侧，为什么还躺了一个女人！？他可不是希尔凡，什么时候带女人回来过夜过？

“唔……”

床的另一边，贝雷丝睁开琉璃色的眸子，转醒过来，抬头，视线对上了僵住的帝弥托利。

“帝弥托利……？”

贝雷丝试探性的问道。

面前的人毫无疑问是她的丈夫帝弥托利。但是，却比起法嘉斯之王过分年轻了些，让她梦回士官学校时代当教师的时候朝夕相处的青狮学级级长。

“老……老师，你怎么会在这里？”帝弥托利话说到一半顿住了，因为面前的有着罕见翡翠色头发的女性确实是他熟悉的老师，但是看起来又有哪里不一样。

他熟悉的老师，整天穿着深灰的衣袍，脸上难得见到笑容，偶尔笑一次也会让他惊讶不已。但这位“老师”，整个人如同清晨带着露珠的百合花，又比他熟悉的老师多了几分温柔和玫瑰的娇艳，丰满完美的身躯被丝质睡袍包裹，前襟处露出一大片雪白的肌肤和深深的沟壑……想到这里，帝弥托利像受惊的兔子一般别过头去不再看。

“这里是哪里？你为什么会变年轻了？”贝雷丝有些疑惑地问，她之前明明在卧室里睡着，醒来却被不知名的原因传送到这里，她对这个房间没有任何印象。

“老师，我也在疑惑我为什么来了这里。”帝弥托利还是决定叫她老师，因为除了气质稍微不同，面前的人毫无疑问是他的老师贝雷丝。

“至于变年轻……我明明去年星辰节才刚过了十八岁生日……”帝弥托利一五一十地跟贝雷丝交代了自己的情况。

贝雷丝点了点头，逐渐理清了现在的状况。

“也就是说，你是来自于1181年的飞马节那个时间，我明白了，那么我就是来自多年以后，1188年的飞马节。”

“1188年？”

帝弥托利惊讶地张大了嘴，他是在做梦吧？他不敢相信发生的这一切都是真的。

“是的。我的那个节点，你当了国王我当了大司教，我们还结为了夫妇……”

“啊啊啊老师可以了可以了！”

帝弥托利大叫着制止了贝雷丝继续说下去。他未来还能当王？简直就是离谱了，因为他现在就可以想象到他的结局——在尸臭与血腥的包围里孤独的死去。

看来这确实是个美梦。

以前夜夜出现在他梦里的都是亡灵，但是这次却是个美梦，头痛的症状似乎现在也减轻了许多，果然这就是老师的力量吧？

帝弥托利和贝雷丝开始观察四周，随即发现一面墙上挂着亮闪闪的几个大字：当当当！情人节之情人不做哔——就出不去的房间！

情人节？芙朵拉似乎没有这样的节日。是情人一起过节的日子吗？

虽然自己的丈夫变小了点，但是自己还从没和年少时的他亲密过，这样似乎也不错……这样想着，贝雷丝的手不由自主地动作了起来。

“呜啊！老师你在干什么！？”帝弥托利又羞又惊地看向贝雷丝伸向他腰带的手，他这时候真的很像被非礼的良家少女，他想他的脸现在一定烫的可以煎鸡蛋了。

“不是不做哔——就出不去吗。”贝雷丝睁着一双琉璃色的眼眸无辜地望着他，一脸的理所当然。

“那，那个，老师！现在应该想的是怎么出去吧！还是先想办法把门破开吧！”帝弥托利以手掩面逃一般下跳下床，他的老师一向不按常理出牌，他想他再和老师在一张床上是真的要坏事。

但他试了很多种方法，门还是完好无损，“这门就连我也破不开啊……”

他们仔细检查了四周，帝弥托利也用一身怪力试着冲破墙壁，但是没有任何突破点。也就是说，他们现在只有一个方法可以实行，否则就只能一直待在这个奇怪的房间。

究竟是谁搞的这种东西啊——！！！

帝弥托利无奈抱住了头。难道只能和老师做哔——了吗？

“那只好按照提示做了吧。”

“老师……为什么可以这样若无其事地说出来……”

“因为我已经和你，唔……确切的来说是未来的你做过很多次这样的事了，也算是非常熟悉。”

“做，做过好多次？”帝弥托利觉得自己结巴的频率在这个梦里明显变高。

“对啊，你这家伙还很坏，每次都要让我腰疼半天。”

帝弥托利石化。

帝弥托利，贝雷丝想道，果然还是十八岁的你更乖一点，还这么可爱，没有那么多的坏心眼。

房间内正在上演香艳的一幕，空气里满是暧昧的气息。

“帝弥托利……”

帝弥托利闭着眼睛，面露潮红。他的上衣已经被脱掉，露出健美结实又带着少年气的身体。贝雷丝把他压在身下，用手爱抚他恰到好处的肌肉，羽毛一般若即若离，一路向下而去。

一双大手在这时却制止了她继续动作。

“对不起，老师，我果然……还是……“他咬牙说道。

“像我这样的人……怎么可以……”

像他这样堵上一切去复仇的人，没有任何希望和未来的人，注定要手上沾满鲜血和罪孽的人，怎么会有碰触老师的资格？他都不知道老师口中那个未来的“他”是怎么做到的？他只知道自己现在是做不到的。

他垂着头，金灿灿的刘海挡住了他的脸，贝雷丝看不清他的表情。

但她知道他内心是多么孤独和痛苦。这是一头受伤的幼狮，默默躲在阴暗地角落里独自舔舐伤口，她心里生出满满的心疼，她只想陪着他治愈他，不管用什么方式。

“如果可以，我一定陪在你身边。”

那五年有太多的不可抗力。她被打落悬崖陷入沉睡，这期间帝弥托利独自一人究竟经历了什么，她都无力去弥补。那么至少现在，在对于眼前的他来说有些事情还没有发生的时候，就让她来安抚这头伤痕累累的幼狮。

“所以不要这样否定自己。”贝雷丝轻声说道。

“不管是什么时期的你，”她伸出手掌托住他的脸颊，直视着他蓝宝石一般清澈剔透的双眼微笑着说道，

“我只知道，你是帝弥托利，我会陪着你。”

“咔嚓”，帝弥托利觉得他身体里有什么东西彻底碎裂了。

“老师……老师！”那双剔透的蓝宝石不知不觉蓄满了泪水。背负着复仇使命的他真的还可以奢望这样的幸福吗？惶恐的同时，他的心里又有一丝阴暗的窃喜，能够将那样他原本只能仰望的圣洁女神拉入凡尘，切实地拥入怀里，这就是他挥之不去的黑暗一面吧，但这一刻他居然不讨厌。

他其实也可以隐约地感觉到，自己心中早萌生出一种说不清道不明的情感，但是他从来不敢去深想，那场悲剧过后，他就没有为自己的想法而行动的资格。

他从此刻才清楚的意识到，他是如此地渴望着她，就像溺水的人抓住唯一的浮木，就像沙漠里干渴的旅人遇到了一汪清澈的甘泉，如此的沁人心脾，让人欲罢不能。

“啊啊……老师的手真的很温暖……”他叹息着将自己的手覆上那双柔软的手，闭上眼睛贪婪地汲取着温暖。此时此刻，与任何情欲无关，他只像是被母亲温暖的怀抱包裹的婴儿一般，感到从未有过的平静安心。

就当这所有的都是他梦里的妄想吧……夜夜被失眠折磨的他从来没想过自己也可以做这样香艳的梦，多年后的老师甚至还成了自己的妻子。虽然这个梦很真实，但他很清楚，这样的美梦终究只是梦罢了，醒来的时候还是要独自面对冰冷的黑暗，但他不介意在这里释放出心底的那股冲动，他能感觉到它已经蠢蠢欲动了。

女神啊……只有今夜，请宽恕我。

在老师这里，他的所有罪孽都可以得到赦免。

那双温暖柔软的小手，他以前从来没注意过，老师的手居然这么小，但却可以在他身上点火。她轻拂过的地方，就像被羽毛轻挠了一下，带着可以燎原的火苗，也带着难以言喻的酥痒和悸动。帝弥托利的手却不知道该往哪里放，入目之处皆是牛奶一般顺滑白皙的肌肤，他害怕他稍微的碰触就会在上面留下痕迹破坏这种无暇的美，他也不想被老师讨厌。

“还是我来吧。”

这场僵局还是需要她来化解。贝雷丝顺势跨坐在他身上，樱唇去捕捉他颤动的喉结，舔吮轻咬。她十分清楚她的丈夫帝弥托利的敏感点，每次她亲吻他的喉结，他的身体都会颤抖起来，现在，她试着用同样的方法取悦这头小狮子。

幼狮如她所想，发出愉悦的轻哼。他的眼角还挂着晶莹的泪水，贝雷丝一阵怜爱，伸出粉舌舔去，她感到幼狮的身体在她的身下颤抖起来，这是动物发情的信号。

柔软的手伸向下身，贝雷丝毫不意外，他的胯间已经高高立起。

“很难受吧，我这就让你出来。”

虽然她已经看过很多次，但是还是第一次看到丈夫十八岁时候性器的模样。

“啊，是可爱的粉色呢。”贝雷丝低下头亲了亲圆润的有些憨态可掬的头部，那根东西立刻抖动了几下，可爱的像是在跟她打招呼。

“老师……这种事情，请不要说出来！”帝弥托利此刻大脑一片空白，老师柔软的小手正握着他的分身，睡衣滑落酥胸半露，琉璃色的眸子里挂着雾，令人血脉偾张的画面。

贝雷丝拉下已经在身上半挂不挂的睡衣，直接扔在地上。

“因为’他’非常喜欢我这样，所以我想你也会喜欢。”

他？未来的那个自己吗？

贝雷丝柔软的胸脯，就像法嘉斯冬日里落下的最洁白的初雪，雪堆上点缀着两点茱萸，

似在白日的雪地里燃起的两点焰火，烧的他也燥热起来。

帝弥托利不由自主地吞了口口水，老师的胸脯，是真的很软，吃起来是不是也像棉花糖一样，又香又甜？他随即又被自己堪称下流的想法吓到了，同时，他又充分理解了老师嘴里的那个“帝弥托利”的喜好——果然最了解自己的还是自己。

“老师，这个时候不要提别的男人。”

少年原本清亮的嗓音染上一丝喑哑，这是他心底忽然升起的阴暗嫉妒和不甘，那个“他”可以尽情地攫取和享受老师的甘美，而他出了这个房间却什么也得不到。如果老师能和我一直在这个房间里在一起就好了——但他知道这只是个美好的愿望。

与此同时，他的注意力全部被下身的感触所夺走，贝雷丝用手托起那两团白雪夹住他的肉刃，开始上下动作着。

“啊……老师……”

这画面对于十八岁的少年来说还是太过于刺激，下一秒画面就定格在贝雷丝沾上点点白灼的脸和雪团一般的浑圆上，甚至还有一股顺着嫣红的葡萄滴落下来。

“唔……老师！真的很抱歉！”

他都做了些什么！帝弥托利手忙脚乱地想找东西给贝雷丝擦一下，但是又意识到这个房间除了床什么都没有。他用手挡住脸，简直想找个地洞钻进去，他居然在老师面前就忍不住！甚至可以说是羞愤，自己都没想到第一次交代的这么快。

“唔……又浓又多……帝弥托利的热热的东西……”

贝雷丝伸出舌头舔去嘴角的白灼，帝弥托利粗喘了一口气，这样淫荡的老师，他还是第一次见到。笼子里的野兽愉悦地嘶吼着，叫嚣着要他完全的占有她。

两人面对面坐着，在贝雷丝的引导下，他迟疑着吻上她的脸颊，大手也小心翼翼地抚上那两个雪团，慢慢地揉捏着。

贝雷丝享受着和少年生涩的爱抚和亲吻的感觉，舒适地闭上眼，良久，再睁眼时却对上了一只燃着怒火的冰蓝色眼眸。

是的，独眼，来人的另一只眼被黑色的眼罩遮住了。

“贝雷丝，我的王后，”救国之王声音放的很轻，“看来我打搅了一场好事……”

突如其来的声音，让沉溺于性事的帝弥托利也陡然一惊。

贝雷丝一眼认出了来人。面前正是法嘉斯统一王国的国王帝弥托利?亚历山大?布雷达德，也是她的丈夫。如果说少年时期的帝弥托利，还有少年人特有的爽朗，清亮的嗓音和纤细修长的身形，是尚显青涩稚嫩的年轻幼狮，那么多年后的那个金发，独眼的成年男子，高大强壮，声音浑厚低沉，拥有匀称的肌肉，是充满性张力和男性荷尔蒙的成年雄狮，情事激烈的时候贝雷丝光听他说话就可以瞬间软了腿。

两张可以说一模一样但气质截然不同的脸——一张青涩，一张成熟，就这样沉默对峙着，空气中浮动着危险的气息。

现在这是什么情况？

少年帝弥托利有种偷情被抓的感觉，但是看着对面那张虽然只有一只眼睛但是一模一样的脸，明明那个也是“自己”……

救国之王沉默了，他因为处理政务太疲惫而睡着，醒来就发现自己来到了这个古怪的房间，看到自己的妻子正在和别人偷情……不，也不能说是别人。他也是真的没想到，有一天会捉自己的奸。

他立马将少年帝弥托利和自己的妻子分开，又将自己的斗篷扔过去，盖住了妻子赤裸的身体。

“不是老师的错！是我强迫她的！”

年轻的幼狮察觉到了危险的气息，于是挡在贝雷丝的面前，阻止狮子王因为愤怒可能做出的伤害她的事。

“虽然我不知道你为什么会和我出现在一个时间点，但是我是他的丈夫，而你还不是。”

救国之王十分清楚，那小子分明是在给最信赖的老师开脱，他可太了解“他”了。

“是我先开始的。”

贝雷丝不觉得有什么，她的反应很坦然。

“你们两个都是‘帝弥托利’，对我来说没有区别。”

这是不做哔——就出不去的房间。先不管为什么他们三个会出现在这个房间，目前的情况确实是不做哔——的话就出不去，救国之王很快了解了目前的状况。

“如果一定要选一个，那一定是我，我是她合法的丈夫。”

成熟的雄狮亮出了獠牙，以警告试图侵犯他领地的同类。

“只有在这里，我绝对不会把老师让给你。”

年轻的幼狮同样不甘示弱。

“那么贝雷丝（老师），就你来做决定吧。”

“当然，落选的那个人不要有任何怨言。”大小狮子同时盯着贝雷丝，等着她的决定。

贝雷丝很为难，因为无论是狮王还是幼狮都是她无法割舍的人。

她无奈道：“真的是选不出啊，无论是作为我丈夫的你还是作为我学生的你，都是我重要的人啊……”

救国之王本不允许任何人夺走贝雷丝，即使那个人是年少的自己，他很清楚地知道那时候的自己心里在想些什么，他凭什么就可以在这个时候就被女神所垂帘，而自己却曾一无所有地坠入地狱！但是他也知道，那时候的沉溺复仇的自己是多么无助与痛苦，他也恨不起那时的自己。

“小子，我知道我也没有办法劝说现在的你，只能等着你自己去发现，对你来说什么才是重要的事物。”

“用不着你来说！”

在自己面前，他们都不打算掩藏自己的兽性。他们非常清楚地知道对方身体里住着同样的恶兽，找准空隙脱笼而出的那一刻，足以将一切理智都化为齑粉，沦为欲望的奴隶。

既然如此，那只能这样了，他们都不想让老师为难。

“既然老师做不出选择，那么就只好为了公平和‘那家伙’轮流来一次了。”

贝雷丝点头同意了，她不想伤害任何一个帝弥托利，这是最公平的办法。

“那么老师，我现在就先让你知道，你到底是谁的妻子……”

救国之王把斗篷垫在地上，将贝雷丝摆成趴跪的姿势，在自己早已硬挺的分身上撸了两把，抵着贝雷丝已经充分湿润的穴口，就将灼热的欲望从后面顺畅地一捅到底。

“啊…呀…帝弥托利！”贝雷丝眼角泛着妩媚的红，娇喘着承受着来自自己丈夫突如其来地猛烈撞击，这种野兽交媾般的姿势让她感到羞耻，但又有难言的快感电流般从下腹传达到四肢百骸，这副已经十分熟悉他可以完全地接纳他的身体，花一样在他的身下盛开。

“老师的里面每次都又湿又热，紧紧吸着我，就这么喜欢我吗……”救国之王低沉的嗓音响在贝雷丝的耳畔，气流吹得贝雷丝的耳根一阵酥麻。

“还是因为，在刚刚成年的‘我’面前干你会让你格外的兴奋呢？老、师。”救国之王故意的加重“老师”两字，将茎身往更深处捣去，空气中回响着皮肤撞击在一起才会发出的“啪啪”声，贝雷丝都感觉到那硕大顶到了子宫口，有一种难以言喻的快意传来，她不自觉地蜷起了脚趾。

他怎么又开始叫她老师？贝雷丝被顶撞的迷迷糊糊地想着，他果然还是很坏心眼。

少年帝弥托利站在那里一动不动，看着独眼男人在自己的面前侵犯着老师，仿佛化作了一尊石像。状况转变的太快他还没反应过来。

贝雷丝眼神迷离的看着面前早就再次立起的年轻性器，难耐地拉下他的裤子，伸出粉红的小舌舔了舔。

“呃…啊！老师！”幼狮毕竟经验不足，火苗瞬间便由顶端而起点燃他全身。“唔……”贝雷丝含混不清地吐出音节，她开始有节奏地给他吞吐着，但那个显然对于她的嘴巴来说太大了点，而且随着身后狮子王的撞击，她不小心用牙齿轻咬了一下那敏感挺立的茎身。

“唔老师……不行了我又要……”如暴风一般强烈的快意席卷了幼狮，他知道他又要在老师面前释放了。

“嗯……”

同时救国之王也低哼着把精华全都灌溉给了眼前的女人。享受着射精过后的余韵，他依然把分身埋在她湿滑的甬道内，有一下没一下地抽插着，为了保证刚才射进去的东西一滴不漏。疯狂过后才稍稍冷静下来，他确实被名为嫉妒的感情冲昏了头脑，对贝雷丝比平常粗暴了一点。

大手小心翼翼地梳理着柔顺的翡翠色发丝，救国之王小声说了句抱歉。贝雷丝摇了摇头。不能冷落了那头年轻的幼狮，贝雷丝朝他张开了手，大狮子知道他的部分结束了，虽然不甘但还是起身，性器分开的时候响起了暧昧的“啵”声，贝雷丝的下面流出精液和爱液混合的半透明液体。

看到老师向他张开了手，幼狮走过去半抱起裹着斗篷的老师，乖巧地将她运到床上。之后便有些手足无措，他在哪里下手都害怕弄坏了她。

“呵呵，你一定不知道她的敏感点吧，让我来告诉你吧。”

救国之王有些得意地在贝雷丝身后将她包围，修长漂亮的手指，伸到前面在那堆初雪上肆虐，留下点点红痕，就像玫瑰花瓣零落在雪上。

“老师看起来都被你弄痛了！”少年帝弥托利有些心疼地说道。他十分了解自己的怪力究竟有多容易弄坏脆弱的事物。

“不，被这样揉胸，她下面就会湿的一塌糊涂。”

“唔……帝弥托利……好舒服……”

她的丈夫一开始也有这样的顾虑，但她早就向他证明了，她没有那么容易被弄坏。于是少年帝弥托利也迟疑着，伸出手指确认般地搅动着那贝壳小口，引起了贝雷丝的轻哼。

“老师真的流出了好多。”

满手都是甜腻的花液，他一一舔去，尽管他尝不出任何味道，他也觉得这是世界上最甜美的东西。

“老师，我……可以进去吗。”幼狮红着脸小心翼翼地问。

“进来，唔……快点进来，帝弥托利……”

他轻柔地托起贝雷丝的双腿，用已经坚挺地性器磨蹭着小口，花瓣一样柔软的触感，但一抬头看到救国之王正紧紧盯着他和老师交合的地方，心里又生出一丝不快来。

“不要这么紧盯着可以吗，我知道你在嫉妒。”

大狮子炸毛了。

“什…！小子，你现在还是太嫩了点，我很担心你弄疼了老师。”

“少说废话了，我会小心的，再说你一开始难道不是这样的吗。”

大狮子没有说话，只是哼了一声。两个人对对方同样不屑一顾。但这个时候顾及着贝雷丝的感受，他们还是识趣地沉默了，专注于挑逗眼前他们共同迷恋着的女人。

年轻的幼狮就着之前，缓慢地将坚挺的欲望推进湿润的甬道，乍一进去，他就冷汗直冒，老师的里面又湿又热，像无数张小嘴在吸吮着他，他咬紧牙关，如果不是用出了十分的忍耐力，他又会忍不住现在就交代了，这次必须给老师舒服的体验才行。

男人的第一次慢慢总是能无师自通的。他开始在贝雷丝的体内缓缓驰骋，贝雷丝的双腿如菟丝花一般缠上他的腰，似乎在无声地昭示着他们无论身处哪个时空，都会今生今世，永生永世抵死纠缠不分离。渐渐地，速度开始加快起来，被如此激烈的顶撞着，她只能发出支离破碎的娇吟，双手无力地抓紧床单。

在她的身后是同样宽阔温暖的怀抱，救国之王看到妻子的注意力被“那个小鬼”夺走，有些不满。

“贝雷丝，看这边……”

温热的大手轻柔地托着她的头，开始与她接吻，紧贴的唇齿之间不断传来“啧啧”声，两条舌头追逐嬉戏，头不断变换着角度，等到贝雷丝大脑几近缺氧，眼神迷离的时候才分开，唇边还黏连着淫靡的银丝。

救国之王随即一点点舔上贝雷丝嘴角，落下细细密密的吻安抚着她，大手在贝雷丝柔软的胸脯和香汗淋漓的美背上流连忘返，时而用嘴唇贴上她光滑细腻的脖颈。

“在你手里再出来一回……”大狮子坏笑着在贝雷丝耳边低语。大手包着贝雷丝的小手，放在他粗硬的性器上前后动作着，他不由得兴奋地低喘起来。

这双柔软的小手总是让他迷恋不已，这双拯救了他无数次的手此时却在安慰自己的性器，给了他极大的满足感和心底隐藏极深的暴虐欲。

房间里暧昧的景象在持续上演着，在他们的身后不知何时响起“咔嚓”声，门早就已经开了，但是沉溺于欲望的三人谁也没有注意到。


End file.
